User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/A ton of weird ideas, Volume VI
At the moment, I believe this will be the last in the ATOWI series. Of course, I may come up with other weird ideas, or expand on the previous ones, but these are all the ones I have at present, the ones I created this series to express. And now, the grand finale! Drumroll, please. I've been thinking a lot about ideas related to boosting readership. Or usership. Or editor... ship. I dunno, is that even a kind of ship? Anyway, the Omniverse Nexus Wikis are underpopulated (as is my wiki, Creativity Unleashed) and they shouldn't be, because they're awesome and ambitious and amazing and... alliterative. Yeah, didn't even mean to do that. But the point is, more people should know about them, and this brilliant plan of mine (well, when I say brilliant, I might be exaggerating a bit) is designed to draw attention to them. So I thought up a huge event to draw fans of giant cross-overs, huge story arcs, collaborative writing projects (like the Wikia-hosted ones, the next of which we're long overdue for) and the near-destruction of a few universes. Ladies and gents, I give you a crazy idea, one you may find hard to believe stemmed from a sober, balanced mind - the Omnicrisis. The Omnicrisis I need some dramatic music... Here's a little blurb for what I had in mind: Something is coming. A wave of destruction has swept across many universes and left utter destruction in it's wake. Entire creations have burned, quadrillions of quadrillions of people lie dead, and the next target is the Infinite Histories Multiverse, a cluster of universes containing myriad worlds, among them the Omni universes and Erudite. What is this mysterious danger? Where did it come from, and what will happen if it hits the IHM? Utter destruction seems assured, but there is a slim chance of victory against this monstrosity. By working together, the people of the universes may be able to defeat this great evil and save everything that they know, everything that they are. The stakes are high and rising and the odds are in favour of a terrible defeat. That's where you come in. To save the universes, we need heroes. To create heroes, we need creators. You, readers, can help save the multiverse. Create characters, complete challenges, write stories and prepare for adventure. Welcome to the Omnicrisis. In more detail, it's a collaborative role-playing/story-writing project featuring users from multiple wikis, not all in the Omniverse Nexus but definitely including them. We could invite Hellcat Squadran, Creativity Unleashed, Rising Dawn, Across the Universe, basically all our underdeveloped affiliates. It's basically a huge multi-wiki cross-over with an interactive story. Look, I can see why you might not like the idea. I'm not too sure if it's a good idea myself. But I think it's got a number of things going for it. # It could attract users. # It would stimulate massive productivity. # It could put the Omniverse Nexus on the map. # It might improve inter-wiki relations. # It'll give us an excuse to do something besides stare at the screen and curse writer's block. # It could be fun. # It might be awesome if it doesn't flop. Is the Omnicrisis a good idea? You kiddin', man? That is a work of bloody awesomeness! Definitely a good idea, though it could use some tweaks Yes, but I don't think it'll go as well as you planned Though I love the concept, I don't think it could work No, it'll suffer from lack of attention and die No, it's a bad idea There aren't enough details here for me to form an opinion. Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 18:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:ATOWI Series